leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kha'Zix/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Kill. Consume. Adapt." - A vicious Void predator, Kha'Zix infiltrated Valoran to devour the land's most promising creatures. With each kill he absorbs his prey's strength, evolving to grow more powerful. Kha'Zix hungers most to conquer and consume , the one beast he considers his equal. When Kha'Zix crossed over into this world, he was fragile and ravenous. The animals he first encountered were too small to fuel the rapid evolution he craved. Kha'Zix focused his hunger on the most dangerous creatures he could find, risking his life to satisfy his need. With each kill he feasted and changed, becoming a stronger, faster predator. Kha'Zix soon chased his prey with unrestrained aggression, believing he was unstoppable. One day, while savoring a fresh kill, the predator became the prey. From a creature pounced in a blur of fangs and , tackling him to the ground. It in his face, slashing and clawing, and Kha'Zix felt his blood spill for the first time. Screeching in fury, he at the brute's eye, driving it back. They fought from sunset to sunrise. Finally, near death, they reluctantly separated. As his wounds closed, Kha'Zix burned with anticipation at the idea of devouring one who could match the Void's strength. He resumed his search for powerful prey with renewed vigor. Someday, Kha'Zix will feast on Rengar. Patch History ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 63 from . ** Base armor increased to 36 from 27. * ** Base damage increased to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.18 * ** *** VFX are now more visible on low and very low graphics settings. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.13 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Increased damage to isolated targets increased to 65% from 50%. * ** Active stealth suration increased to seconds from . * ** Brush stealth duration increased to 3 seconds from . ** Invisibility linger duration increased to seconds from . ;V7.8 * ** No longer shows the incorrect visuals when evolving his Void Assault. ;V7.4 * ** Is no longer prevented from using his Void Assault passive by being "in combat" when stepping on or attacking plants. ;V7.3 * General ** Dance VO now loops more consistently. * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown refund reduced to 45% from 60%. ;V7.2 * General ** Enemy spell shields are no longer consumed when a nearby Kha'Zix evolves an ability. ;V7.1 * ** Fixed several cases where abilities that create objects (ex. ) caused their casters to no longer be considered Isolated for the purposes of Unseen Threat. ;V6.23 * General ** Corrected some scaling information in Kha'Zix's tooltips. ;V6.22 * ** Bonus damage changes to level}} from . * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Isolation bonus increased to 50% from 30%. *** Isolation damage increased to from . * ** Renamed to Evolved Reaper Claws from Evolved Enlarged Claws. ** Increasing damage against Isolated targets. ** If target is Isolated, refunds 60% of Taste Their Fear's cooldown. * ** Slowing by 20% damaged enemies. * ** Evolved slow reduced to 40% from 50%. ** Isolated targets are now slowed by 80% instead. * ** Stealth reclassifed as . ** Stealth duration increased to seconds from 1. * ** Renamed to Evolved Adaptaive Cloaking from Evolved Active Camouflage. ** Increasing invisibility duration and number of charges. ** Kha'Zix gains Void Assault for seconds in brush, which lingers for seconds after exiting the brush. This can only be triggered while out of combat and there is a 10-second per-brush cooldown. ;V6.17 * ** Activating no longer breaks stealth. ;V6.6 * ** Cooldown reduced to 3 seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. ;V6.2 * / ** Can be 'buffered' mid- to cast slightly before landing (only if last one). ;V6.1 * ** Attack frame on enhanced attacks reduced. * ** Explosion radius increased to 275 from 225. * ** Range increased to 700 from 600 ( range unchanged). ;V5.23 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 27 from 24. * ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 25. ;V5.21 * ** Isolation indicator updated for Classic and Guardian of the Sands. ;V5.11 * ** Isolation radius reduced to 425 from 500. ;V5.8 * ** Base heal increased to from . ;V4.20 * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 8. ;V4.18 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V4.12 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V4.9 * General ** animation would occasionally cancel. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Isolation bonus damage reduced to 30% from 45%. *** Isolation base damage reduced to from . *** Isolation bonus AD ratio reduced to from %|Bonus AD}}. * ** bonus damage ** Bonus damage to non-Isolated targets ** Deals bonus damage to Isolated targets ** Isolation total damage changed to + from Bonus AD)}} % of target's missing health)}} * ** Deals 20% bonus damage to monsters. * ** Deals 20% bonus damage to monsters. ** Slow increased to 50% from 30%. ** Grants sight of champions hit for 2 seconds. * ** 50% damage reduction while stealthed. Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar only: * ** Damage amplifier against isolated targets reduced to 30% from 35%. * ** Damage amplifier against isolated targets reduced to 30% from 35%. ;V4.8 * ** Cooldown longer than . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V4.7 * ** Isolation radius increased to 500 from 350. ** Turrets count as allies when determining Isolation. * ** Re-cast window increased to 15 seconds from 10. ** Per-cast cooldown increased to 2 seconds from 1. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. * ** Activating will no longer break stealth. * ** No longer reduces damage from turrets. ;V4.3 * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Maximum damage to monsters reduced to 100 from 200. * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Kha'Zix ignores unit collision while stealthed. * ** Increases stealth duration by 1 second. ;V4.2 * Twisted Treeline ** *** Isolation bonus damage reduced to 35% from 45%. ** *** Bonus damage reduced to from . ;V3.13 * ** Increases 's slow to 30% from 20%. ;V3.11 * Dominion ** *** Isolation bonus damage reduced to 35% from 45%. ** *** Bonus damage reduced to from . ;V3.8 * ** Isolation grants 45% bonus damage. * ** Grants bonus damage (further increased by Isolation). * ** Targets hit are slowed by 20% for 2 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Being able to be cast during . * ** No longer consumes or applies . * ** Stealthed damage reduction increased to 50% from 40%. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Base damage reduced to from 15 - 220. ** Slow reduced to 25% from 35%. * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Isolation bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.148 added * (Innate) ** When Kha'Zix is not visible to the enemy team, he gains Unseen Threat, causing his next basic attack against an enemy champion to deal bonus magic damage and slow. * (Q) ** Deal physical damage to a single target. Damage against isolated targets is significantly increased. Kha'Zix passively marks enemies that are isolated from nearby allies. ** Evolved Enlarged Claws: Increases damage to isolated targets even further. Kha'Zix also gains increased range on both Taste Their Fear and his basic attack. * (W) ** Kha'Zix fires spikes that explode on contact, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. Kha'Zix is healed if he is within the explosion radius. ** Evolved Spike Racks: Causes Void Spike to fire three projectiles in a cone. Spikes will also apply Unseen Threat to all enemies caught within the area of effect. * (E) ** Kha'Zix leaps to an area, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area he lands. ** Evolved Wings: Increases Leap's range dramatically and causes a kill or assists to refresh the cooldown of Leap. * (Ultimate) ** Each rank of Void Assault allows Kha'Zix to evolve one of his active abilities, granting it an additional effect. Upon activation, Kha'Zix enters stealth and gains Unseen Threat, increasing movement speed. Kha'Zix can cast Void Assault again for a short time after activation. ** Evolved Active Camouflage: Allows Kha'Zix to cast Void Assault three times over the course of its duration and reduces any damage he sustains while in stealth. }} Category:Champion history Category:Kha'Zix